A Tail of 2 Traitors
by xxBloodRavenxx
Summary: Victoria OC is cast off from her people, just as Suzaku betrays his. When these 2 "traitors" find eachother, bonds form that may be a little TOO deep. Rated M for 2nd chapter.


As the last light of the fading dawn approached, she swam away; away from all of the pain and suffering of her people. She was alone and afraid, branded a coward; a traitor. The only comfort was given by the water as it slid over her scaled body like a second skin: sifting through her long dark hair. Swimming under the water all of the times made her feel like a caged animal, as her kind was never allowed to see the surface world. The people with things called 'legs', with no scales or tails. The beings that all mermaids called humans. But why should she abide by her clans rules? She was no longer one of them except in complexion. _Screw them_, she thought, _they are nothing to me as I am nothing to them_. She surfaced; not far from the land. Breathing in the salty sea air, it calmed her a bit. And then her over-sensitive ears picked up a noise different from the noisy seagulls; crying. Turning to look over near some rocks, she saw the source of the pitiless crying. It was a man. He was bloody and sitting on the lowest group of rocks, his head in his hands. Strands of his curly brown hair blowing in the soft pre-dawn wind. His strange article of cloth on his body was torn and revealed many wounds and scars underneath. The mermaid stayed there, unsure if she should leave the man because he was a human or help him as another living creature.

_I will help this poor man_, she decided, swimming closer' pumping her long, scaly tail. She settled silently on a rock a few yards from the crying man, careful to keep herself submerged in the water. As she admired the man, his sobs started to quiet. The mermaid watched as the man stood and pulled a shiny object from his waist. It looked dangerous.

_It's a gun_, the wind whispered as the man put the gun to his head. The mermaid's eyes opened wide as the word rang through her head. A gun. Her kind had heard of these before. Metal objects that kill; and this man wanted to die. "No!" she screamed her voice shrill as she quickly swam closer. The man dropped the gun and it produced a loud '_Bang!_' The man looked at the mermaid, his eyes wide in shock. "Wh…who are you?" he asked, his voice trembling. The mermaid didn't answer. Pain blindsided her body just below her breast. She looked at her body and saw blood; her own blood. the pain grew and her body became heavy. If I am to die now I will die happy, happy that I saved this man's life, she thought. She started to slip underneath the water, her body no longer able to move. She closed her eyes and waited; waited to be consumed by the darkness of death. As the mermaid sunk into the depths of the ocean, her mind became blank. But she thought that maybe, just maybe, that something had grabbed her hand; and then her world went black.

Suzaku looked at the girl, the creature that lay in his bed. He had bandaged her torso, careful to be a gentleman since the bullet had hit pierced just below her breast, and then had put one of his shirts over her naked body. It was odd. As soon as he had pulled the girl from the water her tail had shrunk and had become 2 slender, very human legs. He knew from tales like 'The Little Mermaid' that mermaids could turn into a normal looking human. But he never thought that mermaids were real, let alone a beautiful mermaid that had stopped him from ending his life. He still wanted to die, so badly it hurt, but he wasn't just about to kill himself before he made sure the girl-err mermaid was OK. He turned his gaze back to the mermaids still body. Her long hair flowed around her, creating a silken halo. Her lips, luscious and a light shade of pink. Her chest rising and falling faintly as she breathed. _God, she is so beautiful_, he thought. Shaking his head clear, he stood and walked to the bathroom of his tiny 1-bedroom apartment.

Waking up was weird. Something scratchy covered my body and there was a dull but very present pain under my breast. I froze; I wasn't in water. I wasn't even near the ocean! I sat up and looked at my tail; it wasn't there, but 2 legs were. I had feet with toes and…I lifted up the cloth that I was wearing and squealed slightly. I had a lower private part! (Note: Mermaids don't have babies like humans do. Mermaids are sorta've like seahorses, they have a pouch that carries eggs and hatches them when the male fertilizes them.) I heard water running somewhere and I stood up, carefully maneuvering around this place with steady legs. I opened the contraption that the sound of running water was coming from and was hit with a blast of hot air. I squinted through the foggy room and looked through the glass shower door seeing a slender male body. He was beautiful; tan skin, brown hair with a bit of a curl, and how the water slid off him… I shook my head. _Get it together, he's human, it would never happen._ I sighed and tilted my head as something on him caught my eye. It registered it in my head and I blushed. "You shouldn't stand there and watch people when they shower." A voice said, I gasped and realized it was his voice. "I uh…I…" I stammered, embarrassed. "You can go wait outside, or you can come in with me?" he mocked. I blushed and frowned, nobody mocked me. I pulled off the cloth that he had put on me upon bringing me here and walked over to the shower. "Open the door." I said, hearing him fidget in surprise. "I didn't actually think you would…uh…" he stammered, receding back into the farthest part of the shower. I figured out how to open the door and stepped in.


End file.
